


Broken Brilliance | A Kageyama Tobio x Reader One Shot

by haikyuu_philia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Angst, Short One Shot, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuu_philia/pseuds/haikyuu_philia
Summary: Sometimes fortune can be a pain in the ass and you try to figure out what kind of crime you committed to deserve such bad karma.The feelings you had the moment you turned on the TV can only be described with one word: Fear.You run for your life. For his life. For your future.





	Broken Brilliance | A Kageyama Tobio x Reader One Shot

You couldn’t tell how many times you had tried to reach him with your phone. It might have been a hundred times. All you wanted to hear his voice - The same voice that had told you „I’ll be home late because we are going to a practice match.“ in the morning. 

While you were rushing through the white hallways looking for the specific door, you hold back your tears with all the power that was left in your body. So many people had texted you to ask whether he was fine or not.

But you didn’t know. You simply didn’t know it yourself. And it made you go crazy.

Whenever you lost control of your thoughts the flashbacks of the pictures that had been on the news hit you. 

The bus laying on the side. Pieces of what had formerly been windows everywhere. Paramedics running around hectically. 

All your hopes were shattered as the newsreader announced: „Japan’s National Volleyball Team was involved in a horrific car accident. No officials confirmed it so far, but it must be feared that people died today.“

This headline went viral only a few minutes later and could be found everywhere on the internet. In the meantime you got a call to come to the hospital. 

That was all the information you had received.

As you turned around the corner you finally met some familiar faces, which caused you to run towards them. Seeing the three of them sitting here with seemingly minor injuries filled you with relief and even more worries.

Because _he_ wasn’t with them.

„Oikawa! Iwaizumi! Nishinoya!“ You stopped next to them. „Are you alright?“

After your fiancee had entered the National Team all of his teammates became like a second family for you. So you immediately knew that something was off as your glance met their empty eyes.

Their uniforms were stained with blood and dirt, bandages covered some parts of their bodies, they looked as pale as white chalk. 

Instantly your breath accelerated: „Wha-What happened?“ 

You weren’t sure whether they had heard your thin voice or not.

„We don’t really know what happened. The driver had to pull aside out of a sudden and the bus tipped over as a result of that,“ Iwaizumi finally started to explain. 

Only the thought of that scenario made a shiver run down your spine. It had looked horrible on the news, but it sounded even worse in reality.

Oikawa supported his casted arm with the other unharmed one as he continued: „Compared to some of our teammates we are fine. I guess, you are looking for Tobio.“

The setter had to swallow, what cut him off before going on with his words. The expression in his eyes, how he avoided to look into your face. 

_Oh god, please don’t do this to me. I’m begging you. Please don’t take him away from me._

As silence came up you knew that the events must have been even more shocking than in your worst imaginations. Especially since Nishinoya hadn’t said a word so far. 

Every inch of your cramped while you tried to control your breath and gave it your best not to faint right on the spot. Pictures of your fiancee leaving the house this morning popped up in your head.

Why didn’t you stop him? 

Why did you let him go?

Why didn’t you tell him how much you loved him one more time?

A surprisingly warm hand grabbed yours, which pulled you back into reality.

„(Y/N)? Room 514. Kageyama is alive. But-“ It was Iwaizumi’s turn to take a deep breath. „The doctor said he might not be able to walk again.“

After more or less whispering a rushed thank you, your feet carried you to the mentioned room. To you it didn’t matter of much noise you caused as long as your were able to see him. 

Nearly slamming the door against the wall you flounced into the room to make your way to the only bed that was surrounded by a couple of machines. 

You teared up as Tobio slowly turned his head into your direction, being in the same state like his teammates in the hallway. But you didn’t care. You absolutely didn’t care.

No words came out of your mouth, before you sat down next to him, simply holding his hand. A small smile appeared on your face as a contrast to your teary eyes.

„The doctor said I might not be able to walk again, (Y/N).“

You nodded. 

„My spine could have gotten injured.“

Another nod from your side.

„They will check it within the next days.“

His hand grabbed yours a little tighter.

„I-I can’t feel my legs, (Y/N).“

You could hear his voice breaking.

„How am I supposed to play volleyball like that?!“

Seeing him clenching his teeth made your heart break. But you had felt much worse pain today.

So you stood up, rested your hands at your fiancee’s shoulder and his head to pull him into a careful hug. Holding him like this brought back all the fears you had gone through until a few minutes ago. 

As Tobio sunk into your upper body you could feel him shaking every time he let out a sob. In that moment you weren’t able to suppress your own tears anymore. 

After placing your forehead at the top of his head you spoke under your breath: „Sssssh, I’m here and I won’t leave you. You are alive, that’s the most important thing.“  
Horrible occurrences had happened in the past hours. Occurrences that couldn’t be described with words. 

But together with him you would figure out a way to deal with it. And to honour the legacy of those that died today.


End file.
